1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the display of phonograph albums and records, and more particularly to a display case for simultaneously displaying both a phonograph album and the record.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display frames or cases for phonograph album covers, and for records are known and are used to display these items both by commercial music outlets or stores and by record owners. Such display cases or frames make an attractive wall display and are frequently used both as a room decoration and to openly display albums of a particular artist, or collector albums which are difficult to obtain. The known display frames or cases have been designed primarily for the display of the album, per se, although some frames are intended to provide a display and cover for the phonograph record. In either case, it is desirable for the album and/or record be readily accessible for use when desired, and display frames intended to provide access to a record are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,324 discloses a rigid square or rectangular frame structure in which one side of the frame may be displaced, against resilient spring force, to provide access to an album supported in the frame. The moveable frame member guide and supporting elements, and the coil spring retention mechanism are inherently bulky, difficult to operate, and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,979 discloses a record jacket frame in which the jacket, or album cover, is installed by deflecting or snapping the corners of the frame beneath retaining clips or guide members and removed by deflecting the corners in the opposite direction. This arrangement is not desirable for particularly decorative albums, or for rare collector albums which may be damaged by repeated bending and snapping of the corners into position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,994 discloses a frame adapted to selectively display either a phonograph album or a phonograph record. This arrangement includes a rigid frame similar to a conventional picture frame with a transparent cover over the front to permit viewing either a record or an album displayed therein. The assembly includes a base or backing member having a recess formed therein for receiving a record which may be viewed when no album or cover is mounted in the frame, and a holding member is provided to retain the record in the recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,488 discloses an album display frame structure in which the frame defines a relatively deep rectangular recess into which a phonograph album may be placed, in an inclined or tilted position, and detent means is provided on the lower frame portion to support the bottom edge of the album in a position spaced outwardly from the back of the frame structure so that the album rests in the tilted or inclined position. Any jarring or movement of the frame could result in the album tilting outwardly and falling.
Design patent 288,630 discloses a phonograph record display frame in which a record is supported within the frame by a retaining bracket or hanger element which projects through the center opening in the record to removably support the record in a center display position in the frame.
The known phonograph record and album display devices generally have not provided for the simultaneous display of both the album cover and record. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a display case which enables the simultaneous display of an album and record in a single case.
Another object is to provide a display case which may be easily mounted on a wall surface and which has a closeable, substantially transparent cover for protecting the album and record during display, and which may be easily opened and closed to provide ready access to the record and/or album.
Another object is to provide such an album and record display case in which the record may be displayed in a position partially inserted into the album cover and partially exposed for viewing through a transparent cover.